


colour candy bars

by aiineslin



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiineslin/pseuds/aiineslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which a conversation takes place before a masho rite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colour candy bars

 

The dastardly trio had headed down to the local playground the day before the masho ceremony (“Be seein’ you, Ma.” “Bye, guys!” “I’ll be going out!”) and there they sat – Bon on the coveted rusting leather swing seat, Renzou spinning idly on the rickety roundabout and Konekomaru perched side-saddle on a woebegone-looking rocking horse.

 

 

 

They had planned to talk about the cute transfer girl into their class – or at least, Renzou had planned to talk about her – the brunette strongly believed that the joys of women were better known sooner or later, and he planned to start as soon as possible.

 

 

 

(Look at Juu-nii and Mamushi. The sudden change in their relationship upon hitting high school could have given Arctic temperatures a run for their money.)

 

 

 

But Konekomaru just had to bring up the elephant in the room (or rather, the stinking demon with awful demonic eyes with hideous demon teeth) and say, “Are you guys worried about tomorrow’s ceremony?”

 

 

 

“Of course I’m worried about the ceremony,” Renzou wanted to shout. “I’m gonna get bit by a demon! A demon! On purpose!”

 

 

 

But Konekomaru was looking around at the two of them with his wide, kittenish eyes and Renzou felt the words wither away on his tongue and crawl shamefully down his gullet, and so he said, “Ehm, errr …”

 

 

 

“Don’t be silly, ‘neko,” said Bon, with hideously annoying superiority. “It’s just a _little bite_.”

 

 

 

Konekomaru squirmed under their fearless leader’s gaze and said, “But, I … See, I read something …”

 

 

 

(Renzou felt something sink in his belly, he had an inkling of what was coming.)

 

 

 

And he was right.

 

 

 

Konekomaru being Konekomaru had taken the time to head down to the little shack that the temple staff called the library to do some research, and had gotten horrifically derailed along the way into reading accounts on how medieval demons treated exorcists with the greatest medieval hospitality.

 

 

 

At the end of his detailed recounting, Bon was looking a little green about the gills and if Renzou had been unsure the chances of his crying during the ceremony – he was pretty dang sure of it now.

 

 

 

Konekomaru seemed to realise that perhaps, something was a little wrong, and he worried at his lip, the most uncomfortable expression stealing across his face. “But we’re doing this in a controlled environment? So? It shouldn’t be that painful?”

 

 

 

Bon snorted, and hurled himself savagely up. The chains wailed. Renzou winced, and cradled his chin in his hands, slanting a half-pitying, half-annoyed glance towards Konekomaru, whose gaze was fixed firmly on the dirt ground now, his fingers dancing a tarantella with themselves.

 

 

 

“’neko, that ain’t the point. The point is that you brought it up, when we could have all –” And here he raised his voice, pitching it very deliberately towards Bon who in return, very deliberately did not look at him. “- talked about lovely Naoko-chan, who has expressed some interest towards our -”

 

 

 

(Well, Naoko-chan had found herself a little gaggle of girls to stick to, and they giggled and gave each other hideously meaningful looks whenever Bon strolled past them.)

 

 

 

The squeak of the chains grew louder and Bon swung himself into the sky, the last rays of the dying sun catching the brown strands in his otherwise black hair. “I have every faith in you guys,” he snapped, his voice rose to a near-shout to combat both Renzou’s chatter and the shrilling of the rusting chains. “Don’t screw it up.”

 

 

 

 _Squeak_ , insisted the chains.

 

 

 

Renzou kicked at an uneven patch of dirt. “Hey, fearless leader. Scared that you can’t protect us?”

 

 

 

Konekomaru looked up. Bon’s feet dragged at the ground and he jerked to a halt, darting a frown towards Renzou. “No.”

 

 

 

Renzou laughed, pushing away at the dirt to spin himself. The world blurred into a whirl, turning him away from Konekomaru and Bon. “Don’t be so serious, Bonbon! It’s just that … Some things we gotta do by ourselves and the masho injury’s one of them and you can’t help us take responsibility for that, even though I’d really like you to - … Yeah.” His voice trailed away as the roundabout slowed down and the boy plucked at the chipped flakes of white paint that still clung stubbornly to the roundabout. “You do _know_ that, dontcha, fearless leader?”

 

 

 

A grunt.

 

 

 

(He’d have to assume that Bonbon understood. Honestly, their fearless leader always seemed to be so hung-up on keeping an eye out for them. It wasn’t like Renzou didn’t have two other brothers to look out for him. Let’s not talk about the other one, ok?)

 

 

 

Konekomaru stood up.

 

 

 

“Renzou’s right,” chirped Konekomaru, his eyes bright. The sun was almost gone. A light breeze had picked up, and leaves swirled across Konekomaru’s feet. “We’ll be alright, Bon. Don’t worry about us.”

 

 

 

“I’m not gonna worry,” Bon snipped, hopping off the swing and folding his arms across his chest (and Konekomaru and Renzou refused to look at each other, _yes he is_ ). “I’m – _afraid_ – you guys are gonna embarrass yourself … It doesn’t hurt, not really. They’re not gonna hurt us.” He pointed an accusing thumb at Renzou. “I’m wo – I’m afraid you’re gonna cry! What’s Juu-nii and Kin-nii gonna do to you if you cried?!”

 

 

 

Renzou had to admit, he was a little touched.

 

 

 

“I’ll be okay, Bonbon. Trust me,” his smile was bright, and his teeth shone. Renzou had came off the roundabout and had sloped over to the edge of the playground. “I’ve got ways to deal with annoying older bros. Anyways, hey. Let’s not talk about this anymore – cuz, likeeeeeeeee ….” He pointed with his chin towards the four girls that were heading their way.

 

 

 

“Oh, jeez,” Bon muttered.

 

 

 

Konekomaru’s smile was a small, knowing one. He may have shook his head.

 

 

 

They walked the girls home, and there was an exchange of home numbers and a promise to meet up for ice-cream.

 

 

 

Renzou went to sleep with improbable fantasies that night. Bon stayed up late reading through a sutra book. Konekomaru fell asleep after four and a half hours of insomnia, finally entering sleep when his cat curled up next to his cheek.

 

 

 

\--

 

  
Renzou cried.

 

 

 

Bon didn’t.

 

 

 

Konekomaru developed a raging fever for two and a half days.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

And there they were, three little Exorcists in the making, their fates sealed into that long and winding path.

 

**Author's Note:**

> just something sloppy. may edit in the future.


End file.
